Chevrolet El Camino SS
The Chevrolet El Camino SS is the high-performance model in the El Camino coupe utility lineup. It was manufactured between 1968 and 1972. The 1970 El Camino SS strongly resembles the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. In 1971, its front fascia was redesigned. The El Camino SS was the most powerful model in its range and is noted as such in most muscle car fan communities. Its name literally means "The Path" in Spanish. ''Motor City Online'' The El Camino SS appears in Motor City Online as a Muscle class car. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Chevrolet El Camino SS was released in Need for Speed: World on January 15, 2012 as a tier 2. Since August 22, 2012 it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Despite its large size, the El Camino SS has great handling and only needs to brake in difficult corners, being on par with the 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 in that field. The El Camino SS also has great straight-line performance; its acceleration is on the same level as most high-performance B Class or C Class competitors and its nitrous boost is powerful. Its stock top speed is 162 mph (260 km/h) and 176 mph (283 km/h) when nitrous is used. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 6, 2011. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on August 21, 2012. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car previously priced at . It was initially released on September 6, 2011 and could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 20 or above. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It was replaced with a SpeedBoost purchase option on August 22nd, 2012, and costs . Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on February 27, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Vengeance The Vengeance style is a drag car that costs . It was released on December 19, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Chevrolet El Camino SS appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 vehicle that is unlocked from the beginning. It is an average performing car with an "expert" handling difficulty as its cornering abilities are strongly influenced by heavy steering. The El Camino SS is less prone to oversteer than the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS and a few other muscle cars although it has a lacking top speed compared to the rest of the tier 1 vehicle range. ''Cesar DeLeon'' The Cesar DeLeon signature edition is a tier 4 vehicle that is unlocked after winning the rival race "Route 82" against Cesar DeLeon in stage 4. Its engine output is 735 bhp at 5,600 rpm, a top speed of 189 mph (304 km/h), a 0 to 60 mph time of in 4.2s, and an "expert" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 vehicle that is unlocked after beating 20 Group Objectives. Its engine output is 735 bhp at 5,600 rpm, a top speed of 189 mph (304 km/h), a 0 to 60 mph time of in 4.2s, and an "expert" handling rating. ''Puppet'' The Puppet signature edition is a tier 5 vehicle included with the ''Signature Edition Booster Pack''. Its engine output is 1025 bhp at 5,750 rpm, has a top speed of a top speed of 210 mph (338 km/h), Regardless of this high performance figure, accelerates from 0- to 60 mph in 3.8 seconds, and an "expert" handling rating. These terms suggest that the Puppet is a slightly above average car. Since its handling difficulty is rated the same as seen on other editions of the El Camino SS, the Puppet might be outperformed when cornering by lighter vehicles. Trivia *The El Camino SS is fitted with a 5-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: World. Gallery NFSW_Chevrolet_El_Camino_SS_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Chevrolet_El_Camino_SS_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Chevrolet_El_Camino_SS_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Chevrolet_El_Camino_SS_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Chevrolet_El_Camino_SS_Vengeance.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Vengeance) TheRun-image130268.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130269.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) TheRun-image130271.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Cesar DeLeon) TheRun-image130270.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Puppet) Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Drag Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars